


Three Random Facts About Susan Ivanova

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Three Random Facts About Susan Ivanova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



**1.**

_...there's only one person on this station that I trust implicitly. You,_ and Talia leaned into her just a little and Susan fully expected that that would be _the moment_, pictured in her mind's eye how they'd touch, the kiss they'd share and where hands would go, how Talia would take the tea from her fingers to put down on a shelf, and it would be the perfectly natural lead in to their falling onto the bed together and the night would end and start over again right then.

She was so caught up in thinking out it would happen, it didn't. Maybe she hesitated a moment too long, and Talia didn't push it, and the moment passed the way moments do.

She wouldn't trade what finally happened half an hour later for anything in the world, but she could still kick herself for wasting that first real opportunity.

  


**2.**

She's closer to John Sheridan than any other man in her life since Ganya died. Once or twice, she's noticed the way Garibaldi and later, Marcus, look at her when she somehow makes reference to their relationship, with words or a gesture, like the way he caught her at the end of a briefing and asked her over for a quiet drink on the _Lexington_ anniversary. Or the way she looked back at him the day they won their independence, leaving him standing there alone on the deck of C&amp;C, which was all over Blue Sector within twelve hours even with everything else that went on that day.

(She knew when Marcus had heard about that. He had a look in his eyes.)

It's how close they've been that made her go to him one random evening that might have been at the end of his first year on station and find all the times she's ever had to lie to him come tumbling off her tongue. And it's how close they are that means when she said _lied_, he knew the only thing she was really talking about.

  


**3.**

Susan liked Marcus a lot more than she admitted and a lot more than he thought, but it was only desperate grief that made her wish she'd given him what he wanted when one of the things her heart _will_ tell her is that it could never have ended well between them. Hell, it could never have started well between them. Given what he gave up for her, the guilt she feels over those two facts is almost more than she can stand.

  


*

  



End file.
